1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separation device of an electronic stabilizer body and a fixing seat, and more particularly to a separation device that may be assembled and disassembled easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating replacement and maintenance of the separation device of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp having an electronic stabilizer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a shade seat 91, a shade 93 mounted on the bottom of the shade seat 91, a fixing device 92 mounted in the shade seat 91, a lamp rack 90 mounted on the shade seat 91 and having a distal end connected to the fixing device 92, and a lamp body 94 mounted in the shade 93 and connected to the fixing device 92. The fixing device 92 contains an electronic stabilizer therein. the fixing device 92 is connected with an electric wire 920 which is connected to a junction box 95 of the ceiling fan through the lamp rack 90.
However, the conventional lamp having an electronic stabilizer in accordance with the prior art has the following disadvantages.
1. The electronic stabilizer mounted in the fixing device 92 that is hidden in the shade 93 is easily worn out. Thus, when the electronic stabilizer is worn out, the user has to detach the lamp body 94, then detach the shade 93 from the shade seat 91, thereby exposing the fixing device 92, and then detach and replace the entire fixing device 92. Then, the user has to mount a new fixing device 92 in the shade seat 91, then mount the shade 93 in the shade seat 91, and then mount the lamp body 94. Thus, it takes a long time and much manual work to replace the fixing device 92, thereby greatly increasing inconvenience and difficulty in maintenance of the fixing device 92.
2. The fixing device 92 is connected to the electric wire 920. Thus, when the electronic stabilizer in the fixing device 92 is worn out, the user has to detach the shade seat 91 and the shade 93, and to detach the fixing device 92 from the electric wire 920 for replacing the fixing device 92 and the electronic stabilizer in the fixing device 92, thereby easily causing danger in maintenance of the fixing device 92.
3. The user has to replace the entire fixing device 92 when the electronic stabilizer or other parts contained in the fixing device 92 is worn out, thereby causing improper consumption of material and increasing the cost, and thereby easily causing an environmental pollution.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional lamp.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a separation device of an electronic stabilizer body and a fixing seat, wherein the separation device may be assembled and disassembled easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating replacement and maintenance of the separation device of the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a separation device of an electronic stabilizer body and a fixing seat, comprising a body, an electronic stabilizer, a socket, a fixing seat, and two safety locking members, wherein:
the body has an inner wall formed with a receiving chamber;
the electronic stabilizer is received in the receiving chamber of the body;
the socket is received in the receiving chamber of the body, and is rested on the electronic stabilizer;
the fixing seat has one end locked on a closed end of the body; and
each of the two safety locking members is mounted and locked between the body and the fixing seat, so that the body and the fixing seat may be locked with each other, thereby integrally combining the body with the fixing seat.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.